


Adoration of unknowing border

by Carousal



Series: From the cases of Will Graham [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a point of view of Will Graham, his research about cannibalism and Dr. Hannibal Lecter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration of unknowing border

ไม่ใช่ทุกครั้งที่วิล เกรแฮม มาปรากฏตัวในห้องทำงานของ ดร. เลคเตอร์ เพื่อเข้ารับการบำบัด

ในช่วงเวลาบำบัด วิลไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ดื่มกินอะไรทั้งสิ้นแม้แต่น้ำเปล่า แต่ตอนนี้เขามีช็อกโกแล็ตร้อนและขนมหน้าตาไฮโซอีกชิ้น มันมีรสชาติของแป้งเครป น้ำผึ้ง และผลไม้เมืองร้อน...ทั้งสองอย่างถูกวางลงบนโต๊ะ แต่วิลยกมันมาวางเสียใหม่บนเก้าอี้ แล้วลากเก้าอี้มาไว้ข้างโซฟาเบดที่ตอนนี้มีหนังสือกองอยู่ห้าหกเล่ม...เขาเหลือบตามอง ดร. เลคเตอร์ แต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้มองตอบ นั่นทำให้วิลสรุปเอาเองว่า ดร. ไม่มีปัญหากับมารยาทอันบกพร่องของเขา

เวลาอ่านหนังสือ เขาชอบนอนมากกว่า

วิลล้มตัวลงบนโซฟา หยิบหนังสือเล่มแรกที่วางอยู่บนกองขึ้นมาเปิดตรงที่ ดร. เลคเตอร์ใช้บุ๊คมาร์คคั่นไว้ให้...สีหน้าของ ดร. เลคเตอร์ไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลยแม้แต่น้อยเมื่อเขามาปรากฏตัวที่หน้าประตูห้องนอกเวลานัดหมายและบอกว่าต้องการค้นคว้าเรื่อง Cannibalism จิตแพทย์เพียงเชื้อเชิญเขาเข้าห้อง บอกให้นั่ง และค้นหาหนังสือที่เขาต้องการให้ การที่ ดร. เลคเตอร์มีหนังสือเกี่ยวกับการฆ่าและกินเนื้อคนอยู่ในห้องทำงานออกจะเป็นเรื่องน่าพิศวงมากอยู่ แต่วิล เกรแฮมพบว่า การที่เขาสนใจอยากค้นคว้าเรื่องการฆ่าและกินเนื้อคนนั้นอาจจะเป็นเรื่องน่าพิศวงมากกว่า

พิธีกรรมโบราณเกี่ยวกับการรับสืบทอดชีวิต ไพรออนที่ถ่ายทอดจากผู้ถูกกินสู่ผู้กิน มนุษย์ในฐานะอินเตอร์มีเดียทโฮสต์ของปรสิตบางชนิดซึ่งไม่มีใครรู้ว่าสัตว์ชนิดใดเป็นไฟนอลโฮสต์ การบูชายัญเพื่อส่งสิ่งที่คิดว่าทรงคุณค่าที่สุดสังเวยแก่เทพเจ้าที่เคารพบูชา การกินเพื่อยังชีพในช่วงเวลาแห่งความเป็นความตาย ความเชื่อเรื่องการสะกดวิญญาณและการฆาตกรรม...วิลพบว่าการกินเนื้อคนมีหลากหลายรูปแบบ และการกินเนื่องจากความวิปริตบิดเบี้ยวในจิตใจนั้นเป็นแรร์เคสกว่าที่คาด 

แวบหนึ่ง วิลหวนคิดถึงแกร์เร็ต เจคอบ ฮอปส์...ภาพเด็กสาวกำลังนอนหลับตาพริ้มบนเตียงเหมือนเธอเพียงกำลังหลับอยู่ มีเพียงใบหน้าที่ซีดลงเล็กน้อยราวกับเธอกำลังถูกรุมเร้าด้วยความอ่อนเพลียเท่านั้นที่ผิดปกติไป...วิลไม่เคยสงสัยถึงความรักความบูชาที่แกร์เร็ต เจคอบ ฮอปส์มีต่อเหล่าเด็กสาวที่เขาหลงใหลและใช้แทนตัวบุตรสาว เขาเองเป็นผู้ยืนยันว่าฆาตกรมิได้กระทำด้วยความวิปริตหยาบช้า โปรไฟล์ลิ่งที่วิลวิเคราะห์ราวจะเผยทุกย่างก้าวของมโนสำนึกของฆาตกรผู้กระทำทุกอย่างอย่างรู้คุณค่าราวกำลังสร้างสรรค์งานศิลป์ ไม่มีจุดไหนเลยที่ปฏิเสธว่า ในชั่วขณะที่แกร์เร็ต เจคอบ ฮอปส์เผยอริมฝีปากออกเพื่อลิ้มรสเลือดเนื้อของเด็กสาวเหล่านั้น เขาจะรู้สึกราวกับบาทหลวงผู้กำลังดำเนินพิธีกรรมอันศักดิ์สิทธิ์

วิล เกรแฮม เหม่อมองสีสันของของหวานที่วางอยู่บนเก้าอี้ กลิ่นอบอวลของน้ำผึ้ง รสชาติของฟอสฟอรัสและเหล็ก...สัมผัสของโลหะในผลไม้ สัมผัสของโลหะในเลือด...วิล เกรแฮมไม่เคยกินเนื้อคนนอกจากรสเลือดรสเนื้อของตัวเองยามถูกต่อยปากแตก เขานึกสงสัยว่า สิ่งที่เป็นจุดร่วมของรสชาติของเลือดเนื้อมนุษย์คืออะไร และความแตกต่างระหว่างเลือดเนื้อของมนุษย์แต่ละคนอยู่ตรงไหน

ชั่วขณะนั้น วิล เกรแฮม เกือบจะคิดว่าเขาเข้าใจทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เป็นแกร์เร็ต เจคอบ ฮอปส์...ความรักที่เขามีต่ออบิเกล ความรักที่เขามีต่อเด็กสาว และความศักดิ์สิทธิ์ของพิธีกรรมการกินเนื้อคน...บางที การกินเนื้อคนอาจไม่ได้ศักดิ์สิทธิ์เพียงเพราะมันเป็นการกินเนื้อคน แต่ความสำคัญของมันอยู่ที่การกินเนื้อใคร...เหมือนที่ชนเผ่าในดินแดนห่างไกลกินเพื่อสืบทอดปัญญาและความสามารถ เหมือนผู้ล่ากินเพื่อแสดงความเหนือกว่าผู้ถูกล่า เหมือนแกร์เร็ต เจคอบ ฮอปส์กินเพื่อแสดงความรักลึกซึ้งซึ่งไม่สามารถถ่ายทอดได้ด้วยการกระทำอื่นใดในโลกนี้

ดร. เลคเตอร์ ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นจากโต๊ะทำงานของเขาเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียวในระหว่างนั้น จิตแพทย์กำลังขีดเขียนอะไรบางอย่างอยู่บนกระดาษด้วยสีหน้าราวกับกำลังเพลิดเพลิน ชั่วขณะนั้น เป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตที่วิล เกรแฮมนึกสงสัยขึ้นมาอย่างจริงจังว่า เนื้อมนุษย์ที่เขาจะนึกอยากกิน จะมีรสชาติเป็นเช่นไร


End file.
